Gift of the Future
by The Watcher4
Summary: DartLavitz The world is safe, and rebuilding has begun. Can an unexpected meeting restore Dart's joy in living? Sequel to Cry of the Wind
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gift of the Future

Author: The Watcher

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dart/Lavitz

Summary: The world is safe, and rebuilding has begun. But has Dart's hope been lost, or are there still some suprises in store?

Legend of Dragoon is owned by Sony Computer Entertainment. Lyrics for "Into the West" are copyright New Line Cinema, Howard Shore, Annie Lennox, and probably a few others. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note: Thanks to everyone who read my previous stories and responded positively. I was afraid they weren't good enough to bother putting up. No one has shared these stories with me, so they're probably loaded with errors. All mistakes are mine. This final story will be in several chapters. I apologize in advance if some posts take a while.

Dart awoke early, and gently streched before getting out of bed. As was his custom, before he left his house, he went to his desk, and spent several minutes looking at the portrait of Lavitz that sat there. He had begged King Albert to let him keep the picture, and Albert had agreed, knowing what Lavitz had meant to him.

The reconstruction of Seles was progresing well. Most of the people's homes had been finished, more or less, and work was starting on the more public structures. Dart supposed he should be happy about that. But somehow, all he could think about now was how he had promised to travel back to Bale with Lavitz. He could picture himself living in that house with Lavitz, and assisting King Albert. At times he still sought solitude, shutting himself up in his room with Lavitz's portrait.

The townspeople did not seem to worry over much about the reason for this. They assumed that his long journey had changed him, as it had changed everyone. After all, hadn't Shana returned different, too? She no longer chased after Dart, and spent more time with other young people. So they reasoned that the adventure of the two must have taught them new things about themselves. They had no idea just what Dart had been taught. Only Shana knew of the real reason for Dart's behavior, and she kept his secret for him.

After staring at Lavitz's picture for several minutes, thinking on the man he had lost, Dark rose and went downstairs. Today was planned the raising of the framework for the town's item and goods shop, and he knew it would be difficult. Sighing to himself, he prepared to once again put on a brave face and help in the rebuilding.

Somewhere in the east, on a vast and barren field, a figure sat up. Where was he? He looked around, but couldn't remember how he had gotten here, or exactly where here was. It appeared that a battle had certainly taken place. The ground was torn apart, and scorched in places. But he didn't seem injured. He... who was he? He realized he couldn't quite remember. Disoriented, he stumbled to his feet and looked around. Something large had definitely been destroyed. What part had he played in it?

Some time later in the afternoon the man discovered a pool of water. He stepped toward it eagerly, for he was not only thirsty, but here was a chance to see his features and try to remember himself. Slowly he looked down into the water. A strong, square face stared back. Short, blond hair. Suddenly memories came rushing back. The kingdom of Basil. Serving King Albert. Being promoted to the head of the knighthood. And his name... Lavitz. He was Lavitz Slambert, first knight of King Albert, and... there was more... he was... dragoon! Now more memories came rushing back. Hellena prison, the dragoon spirit... Dart. How could he have forgotten Dart? It was thanks to Dart that he was still here.

The creature that had tried to posess his spirit had told Dart the truth. It was his desire to protect Dart, and his love for him, that had tied his spirit to this world. The shock of seeing Dart again, in the dead city, and the horror of being forced to fight him had been enough to help him destroy the creature before it could harm Dart. But his reasons for being tied to this world had not changed. So when Dart and company had left for the Divine Tree, he had followed them, since he was no longer trapped in the Dead city.

Dart and his friends had raced up the center of the tree, intent on reaching Melbu Frahma and finishing their mission. But Lavitz had been drawn aside. His eye had been caught by what looked like a massive seedpod. In his spirit form, it seemed to glow with a soft light. He had no way of knowing it at the time, but that pod would be his salvation. This was the same pod that Dart had noticed, and Rose had pronounced that it had been "full of life". At this point, all Lavitz knew was that it drew him. And so he followed his instincts, and crawled inside.

Somehow, that seedpod had given him new life. How he got out, he wasn't exactly sure. He seemed to recall a figure -tall, dressed in black, with a thin face and platinum hair. If he strained he could even remember words. They had been faint, but he had managed to make out "he left me alive, even after my deeds. I owe him a life, but I cannot pay mine. But this one he will value even more." He wasn't sure what had happened after that, but he had a vague sensation of rapid, smooth movement.

At any rate, he was here now. How would Dart respond to him? Would he even still feel the same for him? Lavitz did not know. First he would have to find him. To do that, he would ask his king for help. He was close to the borders of Serdio, he could tell that now. As best he could, he began making his way toward Bale. Surely Albert would be able to help guide him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gift of the Future

Author: The Watcher

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dart/Lavitz

Summary: The world is safe, and rebuilding has begun. But has Dart's hope been lost, or are there still some suprises in store?

Legend of Dragoon is owned by Sony Computer Entertainment. Lyrics for "Into the West" are copyright New Line Cinema, Howard Shore, Annie Lennox, and probably a few others. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's notes: This story is causing more problems for me than my last three combined. Thanks for all the positive comments I've received. Also, I apologize for the odd spacing between my intros and stories. I haven't been able to get Fanfiction's formating to cooperate with me. I'm still working on it.

Dart eased himself down on his bed with a groan. Today had been difficult. They had finished several of the public structures, and the work had been grueling. Plus, several people had begun asking what Dart intended to do after the reconstruction was finished. The truth was, he wasn't sure.

Albert had already told him he would be welcome in Bale. But somehow, the thought of living there without Lavitz had seemed wrong. He knew Albert had been disapointed, but he had also understood. Still, he no longer felt at home here in Seles, either. He didn't know what to do. If only Lavitz was still alive. If only Dart could see him again. If only... with these thoughts repeating themselves over and over, Dart prepared for sleep. Perhaps he could see his love again in his dreams.

King Albert put down the reports he was reading with a sigh. He found his thoughts turning more frequently to Dart recently. To be honest, he was worried about him. It seemed that now the world was safe, Dart was unable to move past the pain of losing Lavitz. He had already admitted to not knowing where he would go after Seles was rebuilt. Albert had tried to convince Dart to come to Bale, but Dart had declined. Perhaps he should try again to convince him...

Albert's attention was diverted from his thoughts by a small commotion outside his door. He was just about to get up and demand to know what was going on when his door warden stumbled in.

"Servi, what is going on?!"

His door warden looked like he had seen a ghost. His whole frame was trembling. "Sire, you won't believe it! Its a miracle!"

Albert was just about to question further, when the door opened wider, and... no, it couldn't be! Albert stood rooted to the ground. "L..Lavitz?!" Lavitz stood quietly, letting Albert examine him. Finally Albert reached out and clasped him by the shoulder. "My God! It is you! How can this be?" Quickly he led Lavitz to a seat.

"It's a long story, sire."

Lavitz spent several hours telling Albert all he knew, and learning about the outcome of the final battle, before asking the question that was weighing on him. "How is...Dart?"

Albert sighed. "He's... not doing well. He has been throwing himself into the construction of Seles, but he still mourns your death." Before Lavitz could say anything else, Albert addedd, "He is still devoted to you. He has looked at no other. I don't believe he ever will." Lavitz's head jerked up. "Sire? I don't understand what you..."

Albert smiled at him. "It's alright, Lavitz. I know about you and Dart." Lavitz couldn't meet his eyes.

"How?" was all he could manage.

"After Dart freed you from that creature, and you disappeared, he was inconsolable. It took hours before he would even move. It was obvious to us all how he felt, so when I could I talked with him privately. I was afraid he might blame me for your death, but he assured me that he didn't. We began sharing memories of you, and he told me about your feelings. He also told me about his plan to come here. I tried to convince him to come here anyway, but he felt it would be too painful."

Lavitz's heart contracted with that statement. Dart was still suffering over him! He had to find him. He couldn't bear to think of him in pain. Before he could even make his request, though, Albert beat him to it.

"Don't you think you should find him, Lavitz?"

Lavitz nodded. "Then I must request your leave, sire."

Albert smiled warmly. "Go, Lavitz. Go and bring Dart home." Without any further prompting, Lavitz left to begin preperations for his journey.

(several weeks later)

The rebuilding was finally over. The town was back to normal, and everyone was rejoicing. A celebration had been planned for this day, and nearly everyone was enjoying themselves. Except for Dart. Alone among the townspeople, he felt he had nothing to celebrate. The last few days had been agony, with his depression growing worse and worse. Even Shana hadn't been able to help.

Mostly it was the fact that now he had nothing to occupy his time and force his mind away from his feelings. It also didn't escape his notice that now the villagers were hoping for him to settle down there. Many had already asked if he would be staying. He could only look at them blankly and stammer that he hadn't yet decided.

The noise and jubilence around him suddenly became too much. Quickly he bolted up to his room, to stare at the picture of Lavitz. Now, however, he couldn't face it without breaking down. "I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I thought I could endure this! But I don't know how to live without you. How can I continue when you're not here?" Overcome, he put his head down and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Gift of the Future

Author: The Watcher

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dart/Lavitz

Summary: The world is safe, and rebuilding has begun. But has Dart's hope been lost, or are there still some suprises in store?

Legend of Dragoon is owned by Sony Computer Entertainment. Lyrics for "Into the West" are copyright New Line Cinema, Howard Shore, Annie Lennox, and probably a few others. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: Well, part three! I can't believe I've actually gotten positive reviews on this thing. I'm glad that it's being enjoyed so far. I'm still working on this one, although Tales of Symphonia is also clamoring for my attention. It's difficult to stay in the game theme without actually playing, so I sometimes have to stop and open old game files. Again, I apologize for the odd formatting. I've just about given up on Fanfiction's program. I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong.Oh, well. Enjoy the story.

Oh, and one small note. For those who find the song and/or the singer amusing, feel free to laugh. Personally, I always thought that particular tune would fit. And since ballads were a popular method of storytelling in worlds with the type of atmosphere that LoD presents, I don't find the idea of Lavitz attempting a tune silly, either.

Lavitz had finally arrived in Seles, just in time to witness a full-blown party. The whole town was celebrating over the finished work. Surely it should be easy to find Dart here! So thinking, Lavitz began to scan the crowds, and to inquire of various groups about Dart.

He became worried when he found no sign of Dart, and the various people all had stories to tell of Dart's odd moods and frequent retreats from company. It seemed Dart was not coping well, and Lavitz's heart went out to him. Finally he managed to get someone to point out Dart's residence.

He debated with himself for a moment before just slipping inside. Surely Dart would be glad to see him! However, the place seemed to be empty. All the dowstairs was dark, and the noise from the crowd outside could be heard, faintly. Slowly Lavitz made his way to the stairway, where he detected a faint gleam of light. He paused at the top of the stairs, only to hear the quiet but unmistakable sound of muffled sobs. Finally, he entered the room, and his heart almost broke at what he found.

Dart was hunched over at a desk, crying uncontrollably. On the desk was a portrait of Lavitz himself- the same portrait that Dart had watched being painted in Bale. It seemed that Dart had been here for some time. Did he constantly shut himself up here, with just Lavitz's picture for company?

Gently Lavitz layed a hand on Dart's head. The only response he got was a muffled "Go away, Shana. I need to be alone." Gently he smoothed the hair back. "Dart?"

Dart bolted upright. For a moment he couldn't seem to find any words, and his mouth moved without any sound emerging. Finally, though, he managed to speak. "Lavitz? How? Are you really... How can this be? You're..." He clutched at Lavitz desperately.

Lavitz tried to calm him. "Easy, Dart. I'm really here. It's okay. Everything's alright." Gently he kept stroking Dart's face and smoothing a hand through his hair. Finally Dart seemed to calm.

"How can you be here, Lavitz? I thought your spirit was released. I thought I would never see you again."

Lavitz shook his head. "My spirit continued to follow you. I was tied to this world because of my love for you, and that never changed." Lavitz told Dart all he could remember about the Divine Tree, and how he arrived in Bale and spoke with King Albert. "You know, Albert was worried about you." Dart looked down.

"I know. But it hurt so much, thinking about living there without you."

"And now? Would you still come with me?" Lavitz softly asked.

Dart gripped his arms. "Of course! I will not let you go, now that you've been returned to me!"

Lavitz breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped that Dart would still feel that way, but he hadn't been sure. For a time the two simply held each other close, reveling in their reunion, but soon exaustion began to take its toll on Dart. Lavitz stirred after he realized that Dart was attempting to fight off sleep.

"What's wrong? You should rest."

Dart shrugged. "I keep thinking that if I sleep, you may be gone when I wake up. And I've had too many nightmares to be comfortable sleeping, anyway."

Lavitz felt a pang of sorrow with those words, and he held Dart closer to him. "I promise, I'll stay with you. Go ahead and get some sleep." After a few moments, Dart went ahead and crawled under the covers, with Lavitz right beside him. In a few moments he was deeply asleep.

True to his words, it didn't take long before he started showing signs of being trapped in a nightmare. Lavitz knew it probably revolved around his death somehow. As Dart's distress grew more pronounced, Lavitz cast his mind about for some way he could calm Dart. After a moment, his mind lit on a lullabye that he had often heard in Bale. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, he began murmuring in a rich tenor voice.

'Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the West'

Slowly Dart began to calm, and Lavitz continued with the melody until Dart settled. Seing that Dart was sleeping peacefully again, Lavitz took the oportunity to observe anew Dart's face while he slept. It was a miracle that he could be here with his love, one that he would never stop thanking the gods for. To think that soon, they would be able to rest in their own home, together. Thinking about that future, Lavitz allowed himself to fall asleep, as well.


End file.
